morrisdancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris teams in United States
(grouped by state and city) (no state in particular) ;American Travelling Morrice, No location in particular ;American Travelling Morrice, No location in particular (photos from 2002 tour) ;Wayward Youths of Morris, No location in particular Alaska ;Rant and Raven, Anchorage Arizona ;Bedlam Bells Morris and Sword, Phoenix California [For San Franciso area teams including Berkeley Morris, Mayfield Morris and Sword, Deer Creek Morris Men, Norton's Guard Longsword, Seabright Morris and Sword, Bufflehead Morris, Mad Molly, Goat Hill Morris, Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, and FFL Morris, see also brief writeups at Bay Area Country Dance Society Performance Teams.] ;Bufflehead Northwest Clog Morris, Belmont ;Berkeley Morris, Berkeley ;Faultline Morris, Hayward ;Wild Wood Morris, Long Beach ;Deer Creek Morris Men, Palo Alto ;FFL Morris, Palo Alto ;Mad Molly, Palo Alto ;Mayfield Morris & Sword, Palo Alto ;Moreton Bay Fig Morris, San Diego ;Stinging Nettle Longsword, San Francisco ;White Rats Morris, San Francisco ;Pennyroyal Morris, Santa Monica ;Apple Tree Morris, Sebastopol ;Seabright Morris and Sword, Santa Cruz ;Seahorse Morris, Santa Cruz Colorado ;Maroon Bells Morris, Boulder Connecticut ;Mianus River Morris, Greenwich ;New Haven Morris and Sword, New Haven ;Not For Joes, New London ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut District of Columbia ;Foggy Bottom Morris Men, Washington, DC ;Rock Creek Morris Women, Washington Florida ;Greenwood Morris, Gainesville ;Ancient City Morris, St. Augustine Illinois ;Ravenswood Morris, Chicago ;Pullman Morris and Sword, Chicago :Andrew Bullen Indiana ;Bloomington Quarry Morris, Bloomington Kentucky ;Berea College Country Dancers, Berea ;Squash Beetle Morris, Lexington Massachusetts ;Juggler Meadow Morris Men, Amherst ;Rapscallion Rapper, Amherst ;That Long Tall Sword, Amherst ;Wake Robin, Amherst ;Red Herring Morris, Belmont ;Black Jokers, Boston :also [http://www.apriori.net/paz/bgg1.html Philip Zimmermann's photo archive ] ;Commonwealth Morris Men, Boston ;Gay Blades Rapper Sword, Boston ;Ha'penny Morris, Boston ;Newtowne Morris Men, Boston ;Pinewoods Morris Men, Boston ;R----- Traditional Fictional Morris, Boston area ;Guiding Star Clog Morris, Greenfield ;Hart's Brook Garland Women, Hadley ;Marlboro Morris Men, Pioneer Valley ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut ;Candy Rapper, Sudbury ;Great Meadows Morris and Sword, Sudbury ;Rose Galliard, Sudbury ;Banbury Cross Morris & Sword, West Newton Michigan ;Ann Arbor Morris, Ann Arbor ;Greenwood Morris, Lansing ;Hole-in-the-Bog Morris & Mummers, Port Sanilac Minnesota also [http://www.hamline.edu/~thodapp/ Ted Hodapp's Morris dancing in Minnesota . Almost all of the following are part of Ted's site.] ;Asworded Nuts, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Bells of the North, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Blue Ox, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Minnesota Traditional Morris, Minneapolis-St. Paul (Team site) ;Minnesota Traditional Morris, Minneapolis/St. Paul (Ted Hodapp's page) ;Ramsey's Braggarts, St Paul (Team site) ;Ramsey's Braggarts, St. Paul (Ted Hodapp's page) ;Short Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Tangled Web Rapper, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Uptown-On-Calhoun, Minneapolis ;Uptown-on-Calhoun Minneapolis (Team site) ;Vorpal Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul (Ted Hodapp's page) ;Wild Rose Longsword and Garden Society, Minneapolis/St. Paul ;Point of No Return, St. Paul New Hampshire ;Harrisville Morris Women, Keene ;Jack in the Green, Keene/Peterborough New Jersey ;Handsome Molly, ;Millstone River Morris, Princeton ;Shandygaff Longsword, Princeton New York ;Pokingbrook Morris, Albany ;B.F. Harridans, Binghamton ;Binghamton Morris Men, Binghamton ;Heartwood Morris Dancers, Ithaca ;Greenwich Morris Men, New York ;Half Moon Sword, New York ;The Harpies, New York ;New World Sword, New York ;Ring O' Bells, New York ;Grindstone Creek Morris, Parish ;Snowbelt Morris, Rochester ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut ;Bassett Street Hounds, Syracuse ;Ribbonsteel Rapper, Syracuse ;Thornden Morris, Syracuse North Carolina ;Loafers Glory, Asheville ;Sticks in the Mud Morris Team and Rural Felicity Garland Team, Brasstown Oregon ;Bridgetown Morris Men, Portland ;Wild Rose Garland, Portland ;Renegade Rose Morris, Portland ;Trillium Morris, Portland Rhode Island ;Westerly Morris Men, Westerly ;Ladies of the Rolling Pin, unknown Pennsylvania ;Kingsessing Morris Men, Philadelphia, PA Tennessee ;Tenpenny Rapper Sword Dancers, Knoxville Texas ;Men of Houston, Houston Vermont ;Midnight Capers, Montpelier ;Four Corners Morris, Strafford ;Green Mountain Morris, Thetford Virginia ;Bluemont Morris, Bluemont ;Albemarle Morris Men, Charlottesville ;More or Less Morris, Richmond ;Flying Bark Morris, Tidewater ;Williamsburg Garland, Williamsburg Washington ;MossyBack Morris Men, Seattle ;Misty City Morris, Seattle ;North by North West Morris, Seattle ;Seattle Morris, Seattle ;Sound & Fury Morris & Sword, Seattle West Virginia ;Shepherdstown Northwest Morris and Hicks With Sticks Border, Shepherdstown :Team site ;Shepherdstown Northwest Clog Morris and Hicks With Sticks, Shepherdstown :Phillip Zimmerman's site Wisconsin ;Oak Apple Morris, Madison Category:Morris teams directory